


HER NAME'S POSEY TYLER

by riddlebabe



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: 90s music references, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ashei is a good friend, Bisexual Male Character, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Link has a southern accent cause why not, Link is a geek, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shad is a fucking nerd, bless his heart, cats being annoying little shits, link is gay and shad is bi, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-23 07:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19694545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlebabe/pseuds/riddlebabe
Summary: AFTER A VERY PERSISTENT FURRY VISITOR, SHAD DECIDES TO CONFRONT ITS OWNERWHO'S A LOT CUTER THAN HE IMAGINED





	1. CATS ARE MENACES AND SURPRISINGLY GOOD WINGMEN

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS BASED ON A CAT THAT KEEPS SHOWING UP AT MY HOUSE AND ANNOYING THE CRAP OUT OF EVERYBODY
> 
> ALSO SHADLINK IS SO CUTE, SO I'M HERE TO PROVIDE SOME CONTENT
> 
> ENJOY!  
> \- CANARY

The cat has been meowing obsessively for the last two weeks. It’s been whining and moaning like a toddler; clawing at Shad’s outdoor chairs, crushing the grass beneath its paws, biting the cardboard it stole from the recycling bin. The furry menace has been terrorising Shad’s backyard for the last two weeks.

Shad both loved and hated the snowshoe cat. Sure, it was absolutely adorable with its big blue doll eyes, small paws and perky ears. It looked so cute, playing with the boxes and the occasional bug. Its purrs were softer than its meows, making them much more pleasant to hear, but the ungodly high pitches meows were draining. No whatever how many times Shad shooed it away; threatened to throw a pillow at it, spray water at it, nothing seemed to work. It frustrated him to no end. He’ll try and work, the cat whines. He’ll get food, the cat whines. He makes the mistake of going downstairs, the cat still whines. It whines and whines until the cows come home. Dear Goddesses, the constant meowing was starting to do his head in.

Today was no different.

Shad was sitting silently working in his Literary Studies essay, then the cat showed up. It was hard to think of Austen, Bronte and du Maurier when the cat screamed, whined and clawed. He stared at his laptop screen. Black words littered the screen, relatively meaningless considering Shad's mind couldn't process anything expect the meows. Those goddess awful meows. Shad groaned, rolling his eyes. _The bloody twit, treating my backyard like a hotel._ He pushed himself back, the chair’s wheels rolled across the Ordan bark floor. He cleaned his glasses, rubbing his fingers between the handkerchief and the glass. The opening of the wired door seemed to have startled the furry squatter, who scurried back into the pebbles and bushes. Shad was originally going to use his usual tactics; chase it off until it inevitably runs away back over the fence. Instead, he decided on a different plan. One that was, in Shad’s mind, a permanent stop to the cat’s tyranny.

_He was going to give the cat back and tell the owner to keep that bloody cat of ours on a lease or so help me!_ Well, probably not in that way or even with those words honestly.

Luring the cat wasn’t too hard. A bit of the leftover sushi and the menace came trotting forward, eager for food. As much as Shad hated to admit it but the cat was soft, it purred sweetly and its whiskers twitched. It was uncharacteristically calm. It didn’t scratch or bite Shad the whole trip from the backyard to the apartment building lobby to his neighbour’s apartment. The number _‘206’_ were hammered into the painted door, it looked relatively polished and clean. A pool of fear and panic swirled in his stomach, building slowly and rising to his throat. For all he knew, the cat’s owner was a madman or a looney or a criminal. Paranoia started to seep in, eating at Shad’s mind like maggots. He knocked on the door, taking a deep breath.

The door creaked opened and Shad looked at the man in front of him. He was handsome with river blue eyes and sandy blonde hair that shaped his face so perfectly. His arms were folded across his broad chest and a smile was plastered across his beautiful, sun kissed skin. Much to Shad’s relief he wasn’t crazy, just a quite attractive grunge kid.

“How may I help ya, sugar?” Blush began to form across Shad’s cheeks, the stranger’s voice was like honey. Warm and rich, melodic even.

“Um, hello old boy. I-I believe this cat is yours, if-if it doesn’t it’s fine I just thought that-,”

“She is,” The stranger smiled, welcoming the cat into his arms. “There you are, Posey,”

Shad looked at the man, who’s eyes weren’t on the cat like he thought but on him. Shad’s face became redder, resulting in the blond giggling. “Posey Tyler. It’s a ‘Mission Hill’ reference, I don’t know if you watch it. It’s pretty good, I’m Link by the way,”

“Shad,”

The awkward staring contest between the two boys was interrupted by yelling from inside. Shad could vaguely make out the figure; Her hair was a bright orange, her exposed stomach showed off her pitch black tattoos and her skin was almost a pale white. “Oi, Link! The Indigo-gos documentary is about to start, stop flirty and come back inside!”

Link rolled his eyes, “Coming! Thanks for returning her, Shad. She’s a brat, I know but she means well.”

Shad’s feet turned, his saddle shoes dragged against the wooden floor before Link began to speak again, “Hey Shad if you want to, you can come in and watch with me.. and my roommate Midna. I don’t know if you’re into Terminian Post-Punk bands with dead guitarists, but it’s pretty interesting. It’s the least I can do for Posey being an annoying brat in your backyard.”

Shad’s eyes lit up, joy twinkling in them with a smile growing. Shad didn’t have many friends outside of his co-worker Ashei, who mostly bullied him but in more of a older sister way rather than a malicious way.

“I’d like that,” He replied, walking into the apartment with poster littered walls and the documentary blearing in the background. “I’d really like that,”

His essay could wait just a little longer.


	2. ASHEI SHOULD CHANGE HER OCCUPATION FROM DISHWASHER TO THERAPIST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LINK BEING A FILM MAJOR IS ME SHOVING MY LOVE FOR FILM DOWN EVERYONE'S THROATS
> 
> ALSO THE INDIGO-GOS ARE BASICALLY JOY DIVISION AND NIRVANA COMBINED IN THIS AU SO YEAH
> 
> ENJOY!  
> \- CANARY

Shad has learnt quite a lot about Link in the past three weeks.

_His full name is Linkin Latoan, he's twenty-three and from the Ordona Province. He's a foster child and use to work as a farm rancher. He's a film major, his favourite film is The Virgin Suicides and his favourite director is Wes Anderson. Most of his tattoos are movie references, which Midna makes fun of him for. His music taste ranges from grunge to post-punk and he loves the Indigo-gos._

Shad was surprised that he learnt so much about him. Link was a pretty open person; he never seemed embarrassed or assumed about himself, either relating to his flaws or struggles. He wasn't confident but he didn't seem to have low self-esteem; the opposite to Shad. But hey, that's what childhood bullying, a distant father and a borderline emotionally abusive mother can do to someone. 

Shad was currently on Link's (technically Midna's since she bought it, a fact that she felt the need to mention as soon as Shad stepped into their apartment) coach. The side of his body pressed against Link's. He felt Link's hair brush against his neck, it was soft and draped across Shad's shoulder like hay. Midna was at the other end of the coach, consuming popcorn like a vacuum and nudging Link with her foot.

"Oi, Midnight Cowboy. Do you know where my fucking copy of 'Great Bay Temple' went? I lost it, like, two days ago,"

"Did ya check your car?" The absence on Link's head made Shad's neck feel empty and cold, he missed its presence. "You leave shit in your car all the time, you're worse than Ilia,"

Shad turned to Link, his glasses reflecting the film playing on the television, "Midnight Cowboy?"

"It's a 1969 adaptation of a book about a hooker and a con man. It has Dustin Hoffman in it, it's a little gay," Link chuckled, his head was back on his shoulder. He nuzzled Shad's neck a little, "You need to watch more movies, Shad,"

Midna rolled her eyes, throwing popcorn at Link and giggling, "Get a room, but seriously do you know where my CD is? That was a hundred rupees, that shit was expensive, and before you say anything it came with a limited edition authentic signed poster and includes previously unreleased original music plus recordings of live performances,"

Midna's finger pointing at Shad shouldn't be scary but it was. Whether it was because her nails were basically bright teal claws that could poke out his eyes or because Midna is just terrifying in general. Shad leaned back, "I-I wasn't judging,"

"Good. I'm going to check my car because on the contrary, I'm not worse than Ilia and I'm going to prove you wrong, Linkin," Her keys swung around her finger like a hula hoop before she began walking towards the door; almost hitting a chair, the dining table and the bookshelf on her way out of the pitch black apartment.

Link laughed, "You're hopeless,"

"Shut it!"

* * *

"Can you even have cats in your apartment block?" Ashei asked, looking up from the soapy water filled sink. Her eyes stared at the redhead, she was obviously tired as usual and her eyeliner began to travel down her face. "I though there was a no pets rule or some shit, yeah"

"Probably, I believe emotional support animals are allowed," Shad didn't look at her, focusing on cleaning the spoon currently in his hand. "Why do you care so much? You rarely ask about my friendships with other people," 

Ashei raised her brow, "Friendship? Really? Whatever lets you sleep at night,"

"It's not-,"

"I'm asking because your love life is worse than mine. I wanna know if this guy is good for you. Don't stare at me like that, yeah? As much as I bully you, I don't want you to end up being an emotional wreck... again," 

Ashei's statement had some weight to it. Shad's love life was complicated to say the least. He also did want his currently three week friendship to progress further, as much as he didn't want to admit it. It was embarrassing. Shad has ten times more likely to embarrass myself when in love than out of love, a fact that Ashei knew well. They remained quiet, while the kitchen increased in volume.

"Do you know if he's into guys?"

Shad pondered for a bit. He wasn't one hundred percent sure if Link was gay. Shad assumed so. Link often complimented other guys and implied that he had an ex boyfriend, but Shad wasn’t one to jump to conclusions. Most don’t assume his sexuality, so why should he assume Link? But, Sweet Hylia, Shad hoped Link liked guys especially guys like him; awkward nerdy guys.

“I’m pretty sure he is, I mean, his roommate yelled at him to stop flirting when we first met so,”

"So that's a good sign, yeah? Listen, four eyes, I care about you and I don't you to be so bloody scared you can't ask out a guy you're clearly into. Okay?" Ashei ruffled his hair, making it even more a mess than usual. Both of them couldn't give a shit what they looked like at work. "Also, can I get a name for mystery dude? You've gone this entire conversation without naming him, it's fishy,"

"Linkin," Shad replied. He didn't know why he didn't give Ashei his name beforehand, maybe he was nervous that Ashei knew him. She knows a lot of people. _It would much better if she didn't, it'll make everything much less weird and awkward._ "Linkin Latoan,"

Ashei's tired eyes seemed to widen, pupils starting at Shad with a mix of shock and confusion, "Link Latoan? The same Link who lives exclusively in band t-shirts and jeans, draws on his converses, plays guitar pretty decently and got arrested that one time for participating in an Anti-Ganondorf protest? Yeah, I knew 'im,"

"Arrested? By who? I-,"

"The fortune teller across the road, who else would go around arresting people? The Royal Guard?" Dry humour and sarcasm were two of Ashei's specialities. 

She chuckled, nudging Shad with her elbow, “I know he’s performing at Telma’s Bar tomorrow. you should come. He’ll appreciate it, considering he’s probably into you,”

Shad’s heart skipped a beat, blush began to form across his cheeks and nose, “You think that?”

“Shad, have I ever been wrong?”

“No, old girl, you never have and I hope you never will be,”

* * *

The elevator seemed to have sucked out all the cool air because Shad felt like he was stuck at the peak of Death Mountain. His skin felt hot and sweat began dripping put of every pore. He cleared his throat, not looking at Link but directly at the elevator door as if it will somehow give him more courage than the goddess Farore.

“I hear from my friend Ashei that you’re playing at Telma’s tomorrow,”

Link turned his head towards Shad, causing the redhead’s face become pinker and pinker, “Yeah, at 6. You coming? I was going to tell ya but never got around to it,”

“I would love to,”

Link flashed a smile, Shad swore he was going red too, “See you at 6,”

The blond waved before leaving the elevator, Shad felt his heart skip a beat. _Ashei is right, isn’t she? I hope and pray to Hylia she is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS ORIGINALLY A ONE SHOT BUT I EXPANDED IT HALF DUE TO @SAIYURI_DAHLIA'S COMMENT MOTIVATING ME AND, HALF BECAUSE I LIKE THIS AU AND I WANT TO WRITE MORE ABOUT MY BOYS
> 
> \- CANARY


	3. (WHAT’S THE STORY) MORNING GLORY?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A BIT MORE FROM LINK'S PERSPECTIVE KINDA BECAUSE YA BOY MIGHT LOOK EDGY BUT HE'S A SOFT, NICE BOY
> 
> ALSO OASIS IS THE SHIT, GO LISTEN TO THEM. IGNORE ‘BE HERE NOW’ THOUGH, IT ISN’T A GOOD ALBUM, BUT ‘(WHATS THE STORY) MORNING GLORY’ AND ‘DEFINITELY MAYBE’ ARE GREAT
> 
> SORRY FOR THE LATENESS, I’VE HAD SCHOOL, THEATRE AND CONCERT STUFF. ITS BEEN HECTIC AND I WANT TO CRY ABOUT OF IT
> 
> \- CANARY

Telma Davis' bar was way more packed than Link expected. The stage lights drowned the stage in a sea of blue, green and red. He felt his heart begin to pound. Link wasn't one to be afraid or scared, in fact he was known by the people around him as courageous. He wasn't scared of the crowds; he's performed in front of large audiences before but a part of him was afraid of embarrassment. Link didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Shad. The blond, over the course of three weeks, has developed a crush on the guy. 

As much as he would deny Midna's teasing and allegations, Link knew he liked Shad. He liked his smile, he liked the way he talks, he liked the rebellious curl that drapes across his forehead. Link could listen to Shad talk for hours, his voice sounded like heaven to Link. He's been in relationships before, but Shad was different. He wasn't like any of the guys Link grew up with; Shad was gentle, timid and bookish. 

Link liked that about him.

His heart began to pound, his ribs felt as though they'll shatter like glass. Link peaked through the curtain, wanting to find Shad in the audience. It was hard to find him, Link's field of vision wasn't great. His heart almost drop until he saw him; Shad with his lilac shirt and plum coloured bow tie. The blond's cheeks began to flush a warm peach. His guitar was held tightly in his hands, as the sound of Link's boots hitting the wooden panels filled the stage. The microphone screeched, piercing his ears.

"Howdy," Link whimpered into the microphone, fixing his posture. "I'm Link for those wondering." He could hear Midna screaming _fuck yeah_ despite her being at the back of the bar, her body leaning against the bar counter top. She was visibly drunk, not on the verge of passing out but still very drunk. 

"This is, um, dedicated to someone who really likes Oasis and I wanted to do something special. So, here's 'Champagne Supernova,' everyone," Link began strumming his guitar, the backing band followed suit. Link kept his eyes on Shad, as if he was the only one in the room. A smile grew on Link's face as he sung.

_**“How many special people change?**_

_**How many lives are living strange?** _

_**Where were you when we were getting high?”** _

Shad sat, swaying slightly to the beat of the song. His heart melted and his cheeks blushed a bright peach colour, Shad thought it was the sweetest thing. No one's done anything like this for him before. A smile crept up, Shad felt a mix of embarrassment and love build up in his stomach. His fingers intertwined in his lap, Shad's eyes were only on Link. Under the stage lights, Link looked beautiful. The blues matched his eyes, a set of sapphires that sparkled as he talked. The greens suited him so well as if the colour was created just for him. Shad forgot about everyone around him. He didn’t notice Midna downing another shot before her bright hair became the table’s blanket; the **BANG** when her head and the table met was barely audible to him. He didn’t notice Telma sliding drinks across the bar counter, he didn’t notice the conversations talking place. Shad didn’t notice anyone but the handsome blonde guy on his acoustic guitar.

The absolutely gorgeous and lovely guy with the hell spawn cat.

_**“Wake up the dawn and ask her why,**_

_**A dreamer dreams she never dies,** _

_**Wipe that tear away now from your eye,"** _

“Never heard him do much on the acoustic,” A voice commented. Shad snapped out, the sound of a conversation being held behind him. “I honestly never knew why he got it but it’s nice to hear,”

”He did it for someone,” Another voice, higher pitched and definitely female, responded. “Maybe he’s found a nice boyfriend. Oh, that’ll be nice. He deserves someone nice,”

”Uli, my dear,” A voice that Shad recognised as Auru, a history professor at his university, joined the conversation. “If you keep saying nice, I believe the word has the right to file a restraining order against you,”

Shad began to hunch slowly, wanting nothing more than to shrink down to the size of a Minish and disappear into the night. He felt Ashei nudge him, softer than usual due to the two shots of Chateau Romani in her hands. For a quick second, the sounds of her Doc Martens and the chair legs hitting the wooden floorboards drowned the voices.

"You okay?" She asked. Her dark eyes were locked onto his face, closely examining his watering eyes and blood red face. He hated hearing people talk about him, implicitly or not. It always caused him to panic. Shad assumed the couple with Auru was Link's family, which didn't calm his anxious mind. He cared for Link, he really did and he didn't want to get off on the wrong font. _'What if I say something stupid? What if I do something stupid? Oh Sweet Hylia,'_ That persistent thought ate at his mind, repeating itself over and over again.

"Shad," The rush of blood and piercing pain in his arm caused him to jump, Ashei slid him the shot. "Calm down. I know exactly what's-,"

"You don't,"

"I do," Her voice was firm and commanding like a knight captain. "You two haven't even been on a date yet, calm your farm. Enjoy the music, yeah?"

"Yeah," Shad ran his hand through his hair, before adjusting his glasses. "Cool, calm, I'm fine, I'm fine,"

_**"We were getting high,** _

_**We were getting high,** _

_**We were getting high,"** _

* * *

The cold Castle Town air brushed against Shad's face, causing the tip of his nose to feel like ice. He didn't expect it to get this cold. His corduroy jacket could only do so much against the cool breeze that pierced the exposed skin like a barrage of arrows. Ashei asked him if he want a ride, he declined. Shad want to wait for Link. He want to talk to him, thank him, kiss him. Shad want nothing more than to be in his company; his warm aura was addictive, bright like a fire. She ended up taking care of the incredibly drunk and passed out Midna with a clearly peeved Ilia, chastising the redhead for being _a literal idiot without any impulse control._

“I’ll see y’all soon,” Link’s voice called, waving towards the bar couple as Shad dubbed them. He walked towards Shad, guitar case slung across in left shoulder. Link smiled, a warm and inviting smile, before holding Shad's hand. "You cold?"

"Oh, I-I'm fine, old boy," Shad replied, not wanting to inconvenience Link.

"I can see ya shivering. Here, take my scarf,"

"There's no need I-,"

"Take it, darling. I don't want you to be cold,"

Link tied the scarf, which felt gentle around Shad's neck. It was soft and incredibly warm, heat began to return to his neck. The walk to Link's apartment was long distance wise but it didn't feel like it. Time didn't seem to exist when Shad was with Link, the whole concept of time itself faded from Shad's memory. Link leaned against Shad's shoulder, causing his face to get as red as the badges on Link's jacket. Their conversation topics ranged from Link's performance to films to family. The topics moved from one another effortlessly. They talked from the bar to the apartment block, laughing and holding hands the whole half hour there. 

Shad was saddened when he saw the apartment complex, if he was going to be honest. He wanted to stay and talk to Link for the rest of the night. He sighed, faint cold mist leaving his mouth.

"Well, I'm glad you like the performance. I wanted to surprise ya because," Link rubbed the back of his neck, face tinted with a peach haze. "I like ya, a lot... and I was wondering if you'd want to get coffee tomorrow afternoon. Midna won't tag along I swear,"

"Are you asking me out?" Shad almost chocked on his words, he didn't believe it. He thought he was dreaming, that this whole night was some dream made up by his sad desperate mind. The elevator was so close, he could have escaped the awkwardness of the current situation. He wanted to hide.

"Yeah,"

"Of course, I would love to, old boy," 

"Great," Link's tone was full of joy and excitement. "Lanayru's, two o'clock, I'll get ya. Um, Shad can I-I kiss-,"

Link's sentence was cut off by Shad's lips on his, soft and inviting. He couldn't think straight after Shad moved away, red faced and jittery. They smiled.

"I'll see you then," Shad said, entering the elevator swiftly.

"Yeah," Link waved, watching Shad disappear into the elevator.


End file.
